The Daughter of the God and Goddess
by xxxMysteryGirlxxx
Summary: Tenten was a daughter of a God and Goddess, but she was kidnap and her power was seal away. Now 17 years old Tenten has transfer to the Konona private school. Tenten has start a new beginning, friend, and power. What's else? Love. Yes, love will she be able to find love and her true identity.
1. The past

Daughter of the God and Goddess

Age:

Tenten: 17-18

Neji: 17-18

Lee: 17

Sakura: 16

Sasuke: 16

Naruto: 16

Hinata: 16

Ino: 16

Shikamaru: 16

* * *

The man was worry about his wife in the labour room giving birth to their child. He know that his wife is a goddess he himself is also a god. Still, he was worried about his wife. His wife was Dainichi or goddess of purity and wisdom, her name was Kiyomi which also mean pure beauty. He, himself is Bishamon or god of happiness and war his name was Hideyoshi. He give his wife his praise and blessing hoping that her pain from child birth will reduce. Then, he heard a child cry and the servant told him that he could go in to see his wife and child.

It was a girl a beautiful and healthy girl. He hold his little bundle of joy in his arm carefully and lovingly in his arm.

"Her name will be Tenten" say Hideyoshi.

"It fit her well" say Kireiko

Little Tenten has a angelic feature with her big round eye and thick long eyelashes. Thick,long, smooth, and wavy hair with a rich chocolate hair color. Beautifully sculpt nose and a perfect lip. Little Tenten grow up very fast and healthy aspect for a god child. Each day Tenten grow strong and discover her power in many way such as ability to teleport from place to place, communicate with animal, be able to see future, and more. Her parent was very proud of her. Little Tenten also like to explore places around her. They live happily together in their castle in heaven.

Unfortunately, their happiness did not last so long the monster attack them by surprise. Their castle were under attack the soldiers fight with all their might to protect the castle. Hideyoshi fight with all his might to protect his wife and his child. Some of the monster has be able to pass through him and found the room where Kiyomi and little Tenten was hiding. The monster has knock out Kiyomi and kidnap Tenten, but the luck was on Tenten side. The monster head to Orochimaru hideout, which was far away from Tenten parent castle.

Orochimaru was please to see little Tenten, with a little power that little Tenten has she accident injure Orochimaru. Orochimaru was furious and order the monster to kill Tenten. The monster was about to kill little Tenten, but luckily the fairy appear from no where kill the monster before it could kill Tenten. The fairy quickly grabbed Tenten away from the monster. The fairy carried Tenten to the forest to hide with the monster trailing after them. The faily and Tenten hide in the cave quietly, so the monster wouldn't notice them. The monster thought that they has lose the faily and Tenten, so they head back to the castle. The faily come out look around and look at Tenten. The fairy didn't know whose child is this, but she was smart enough toknow that this child was no ordinary child. This child must be kidnap by the monster, because of her power.

So the fairy decided to put a spell to on Tenten. This spell will make her power be unble to use, until she reach 18 years old then her power will be awoken again. The fairy brought Tenten with her to the human world and decided to be a mother for Tenten. The fairy change her appearance and travel around the world using her power to teleport thinking, which continent she should settle in. Then the fairy randomly went to the continent, that continent was Asia and the fairy settle in Japan.

* * *

Thank you for reading it! Hope you like it!

Next chapter coming soon! Please read and review!


	2. New Start

Sorry for didn't update for so long! I been busy these month, because of the homework and assignment.

Well, Enjoy!

* * *

RING! RING! RI-

" AHHH!, Shut up! I want to sleep!" said the teenage girl.

"TENTEN! It's 6:50, you're going to be late for the first day of the school" said the older woman.

Thud!

"OUCH! That's hurt!" said Tenten.

She has fallen off the bed and now changing into her school uniform. Tenten running down the stair and grab a toast from the toaster and run to the front door.

" Bye Honey!" said her mother.

" Bye!" said Tenten

Tenten was excited for the first day of school. She was going to make a new friend. When she reach the school she walk to the office. Then she notice the black short hair lady.

" Excuse me, My name is Tenten Ryuu. I'm a transfer student here. Can you please tell me the way to the principle office." said Tenten.

" The principle office is this way, please follow me. By the way name is Shizune" said Shizune.

Knock! Knock!

" Alright!, come in!" said the woman voice.

" Tsunade-sama, the transfer student is here." said Shizune.

" I'm waiting for you Tenten, and this is your class schedule. Apparently, I'm very glad that you has transfer to our school. It seem that your all of your classes are all AP. You must be very smart." said the principle.

" Thank you for the compliment, Tsunade-sama." said Tenten.

" Alright, you may go to your class." said Tsunade.

Then Tenten leave the principle office. Tenten head to the classroom and knock the door. She was greet by the silver-gray hair man, which was her homeroom teacher.

" Tenten Kunai right?" said the man.

" Hai, I'm the new transfer student." said Tenten.

" Please come in, my name is Hakate Kakashi" said Kakashi.

" Hai, Kakashi-sensai" said Tenten.

They walk to the front of the class, which everyone eyes are on her. Tenten suddently feel nervous, but she hide it.

" Class, this is the new transfer student her name is Tenten Ryuu please treat her well. Miss Kunai can you please tell us what is your likes, dislike, and your goal in the future" said Kakashi.

" Hi, I likes book, sesame dumpling, and chinese bun. Dislike is pickle plum. My goal is to be successful in life that's all" said Tenten.

" Alright, Miss Ryuu please sit at the back at the right near the window next to Neji. Neji please raise your hand" said Kakash.

Then the pale boy raise up his hand. Tenten look at him and he look at her. Tenten thought 'He was handsome, but he also look like an ice block he also seem like a prodigy. He has a gray-lavender eye.' Tenten walk over to her sit and sit down quietly.

" Hi, nice to meet you Neji" said Tenten.

" Hn" said Neji.

" What does that mean" said Tenten.

" Hn" said Neji.

" Hmp, fine" Tenten puff her cheek and turn away.

' She's cute when she's mad' thought Neji on mind.


	3. Friends

Sorry again for not updating for so long I was just so busy.

Anyway Enjoy!

* * *

Tenten POV

That guy so mean! I just introduce myself to him! But...he's pretty handsome. Gaahhh, why I'm thinking about him anyway. Focus! Tenten focus! This class is boring it was so easy and simple! Anyway it was only 5 minute left.

RING!

Yeah! Finally finish! Better walk to the next class. Next class is Biology. Then I feel like someone was looking at me. I turn around and meet this cute blue-hair beauty.

"H-hello, m-my n-name i-is H-hyuuga H-hinata d-do y-you w-want t-to w-walk t-to B-bio-logy w-with m-me?," said Hinata.

" Sure! I'll be more than happy too. Can I call you Hina-chan," said Tenten.

" I w-will b-be h-happy t-to T-tenten-san," said Hinata.

" Please call me Tenten Hina-chan, since we are a friend," said Tenten happily.

" R-really? I a-am h-happy t-to T-tenten-chan y-you a-are m-my f-first f-friend h-here," said Hinata happily.

" Let's go to the class Hina-chan," said Tenten.

"H-hai," said Hinata.

We are walking to a class together ,when we reach the classroom there was two girls walking toward us. One was pinkett and one was blond.

"Hi, my name is Yamanaka Ino and this is Haruno Sakura we would like to you to sit with us," said Ino.

" Sure, my name is Ryuu Tenten and this is Hyuuga Hinata," said Tenten.

We sit next to each other at the back row I sit near the window next to Hinata, who's next to Sakura, who's next to Ino. By the end of the class we have break and sit together at the table. Wow! I never thought that the first day would be this great. Then suddenly, four guys come to our table.

* * *

Sorry! For it shortness I will update as soon as possible if I can! See ya!


End file.
